Earlier studies indicate that suggestions given under hypnosis are at times effective in (a) altering stomach motility, (b) improving visual acuity, and (c) stimulating breast development. This proposal includes three projects which are designed to replicate and extend the results of the earlier studies. Project A will determine whether suggestions designed to alter stomach motility are more effective when given under a hypnotic condition than under nonhypnotic conditions and whether the effectiveness of these suggestions is systematically related to the subjects' level of hypnotizability and capacity for absorbed attention. Project A will also ascertain whether the experimenter's suggestions that a (placebo) pill will stimulate the stomach to produce a$ different effect on stomach motility than suggestions that the pill will relax the stomach or will not affect the stomach. Project B will determine whether suggestions for improved vision given under hypnotic conditions are more effective than the same suggestions given under nonhypnotic conditions in producing changes in visual acuity. Project B will also ascertain whether suggestions for improved vision are more effective when given alone or when given together with suggestions to relax the eyes, and whether the effectiveness of these suggestions varies with the subjects' level of hypnotizability. Project C will determine whether suggestions designed to stimulate breast development are more effective when given under a hypnotic condition than under nonhypnotic conditions and whether the effectiveness of these suggestions is systematically related to the subjects' level of hypnotizability and capacity for absorbed attention.